Episode 1546 (16 December 1997)
Synopsis Roy turns up in the café and berates Pat for lowering herself to work there. Pat calls him a snob. Ian is nervous about the court case, and Ros arrives to go to the court for him. Cindy ignores the expensive barrister's advice and refuses to plead guilty, after she told him she would. She says afterwards that she just couldn't say "guilty". He is furious and says that this implies that she chose "not guilty", which means the case will go to Crown Court and will drag on for months rather than being sorted out quickly, and she will also face a far stiffer sentence, and the judge will take into account the waste of the court's time since she doesn't have any defence. Also, a jury are likely to be far less lenient than a magistrate when judging a child kidnapper. Nick is not pleased and tells him that he's being paid a lot of money and will just have to come up with something, and he expects him to use every trick in the book, and some that aren't, for the trial. Conor tells Pauline he accidentally found some pills of Mark's and he wondered what they are for. Pauline denies all knowledge and says Mark is as fit as a fiddle. She corners Mark, who admits he hasn't been taking them because it's awkward with someone in the house to keep it secret from. Conor asks Mary who also denies all knowledge, and Conor remarks that she has the same look as Pauline had when she said the same thing, like she knows a lot more than she's letting on. She also gossips to Pat and Kathy in the café that she heard Terry was seen hocking a ring to pay off gambling debts, and it must be expensive keeping that Irene Hills. Kathy says she was always a slapper, so poor Terry - she'll drop him as soon as she discovers he has no money. Tony chats to Lenny asking about Simon, and Lenny tells him that since he's done the ridiculous thing of telling him all about his affairs, he will probably have to eat a lot of humble pie before Simon forgives him, and just being honest isn't really enough. Lenny tells Simon that Tony was upset when he went out with Chris last night, and Simon retorts angrily that Chris may be the new love of his life, so he doesn't care. Grant asks Peggy what's going on, and she tells Grant that George dumped her because she wouldn't marry him, and it was because she can't leave the Vic, because how would they manage without her. Grant assures her they would be fine. Peggy goes on about him and Tiffany having another baby. Aunt Sal gossips to Grant that Peggy shouldn't be hasty and George may find another woman if she carries on sulking, and when Grant's chat does no good, she hints to Peggy that George is a good-looking bloke and there must be lots of women who would be interested. Kathy avoids Phil and when he asks about Christmas Day she fobs him off with an excuse, then goes to see Alex and offers to help him at the refuge on Christmas Day instead. Credits Main cast *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy Beale - Michelle Collins *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll Guest cast * Ros Thorne - C.P. Grogan * Nick Holland - Dominic Taylor * Sal Martin - Anna Karen Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes